Kenpachi - The Rogue Former Shinigami
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: After being exiled from the Seireitei and branded a traitor, Kenpachi decides to get a little payback and revenge...read for more info. M for later chapters and really peeved Kenny-sorry, I mean Kenpachi. (HollowKenpachi and Kenpachi's Bankai to be further revealed.) The story is mine but Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I wouldn't be doing this if I owned Bleach! First Bleach story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kenpachi – The Rogue Former Shinigami.**

**This story depicts Zaraki Kenpachi (one of my all-time favorite Bleach characters and crazy badass) as a villain/bad guy after losing his rank as Squad 11 captain unfairly. Mind you, he isn't one of the Arrancar either and hates everyone now, especially Ichigo's gang and the rest of Gotei 13, though he was thought to be dead. Yachiru is no longer at his side and Squad 11 has no new captain since Kenpachi is still very much alive with Bankai now, as none of them dared to face him in battle. He also nearly killed Isshin Kurosaki, putting him in a coma.**

**Kenpachi is now hiding somewhere in Karakura town, keeping watch over Ichigo and his friends. The bell has gone for the start of school and he watches Ichigo Kurosaki as he goes to school, soon joined by Yasutora 'Chad' Sado and Orihime Inoue. Ichigo turns momentarily before continuing on.**

"_**Well, if it isn't Ichigo" **_Kenpachi thinks as his gaze turns to the school with a frown "I wonder what'll happen if I destroyed Karakura High." He trails off before noticing something off about Ichigo then turns around, only to be slashed in the face by Rukia "Aah." He growls staring at Rukia then grins "Trying to give me a new scar are ya, Kuchiki?" he holds the wound on his face "Come out here and fight me, Soul Reaper, so I can fuck up that pretty little face of yours."

He then flash steps to the roof, only to have Rukia shoot him in the chest with a Kido spell and see her fleeing with Toshiro Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai as he follows trying to make them think he hasn't gotten stronger. Rukia looks back immediately meeting Zaraki's eye "No, he's catching up." She says turning to Captain Hitsugaya "I hope you like that scar you tried to give me, Kuchiki" he growls as he suddenly appears in their way, still making eye contact with Rukia "Cuz I'm about to give you one to match mine." He looks at the others and growled "If you plan to get in my way, I'll massacre you!"

Renji transforms into his Bankai Sōō Zabimaru and attacks Kenpachi, who easily evades before being hit from behind by the combined force of Toshiro's Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru and Rukia's Shikai Sode no Shirayuki creating a large set of smoke. "You shouldn't make empty threats, Zaraki. Hadō #73-" her Hadō was cut off by Kenpachi grabbing her neck and dragging her into the smoke.

"You think that's gonna do _anything_ to me" he growls at Rukia before smiling "You forget the monster you're dealing with, I NEVER make empty threats!" He then throws her to the front yard of Karakura High as Ichigo's gang walks out.

"Rukia?!" He says in shock as they run to the crater she was in and Orihime checked if she was okay "She's hurt pretty badly, Ichigo" she says as Ichigo could barely keep control of his already short fuse today and his head turns to the building, where Captain Hitsugaya and Renji were still trying to fend off Kenpachi, who turned making eye contact with him.

"I wonder who could've done this to her." Uryu said as Chad remained silent glaring at Kenpachi, when suddenly Kenpachi appeared closer as he back-handed Uryu away "Get lost, Quincy. That was a warning, Kurosaki. Any Soul Reaper who gets in my way will be slaughtered" He says before looking down at Rukia's beaten body "and next time you get in my way, little Rukia, I'll kill you too, got that?"

Ichigo becomes his soul reaper form and Kenpachi frowns, unimpressed "Still got your Soul Reaper powers, do ya?" Ichigo, however, shows no indication that he heard the question "We take this fight elsewhere now!"

Kenpachi then shot back "Yeah, whatever" before 2 spiritual pressures caught his attention inside the school "I know this reietsu..." He disappears with blinding speed that surprises Ichigo and Chad as he comments "Damn, he's fast."

He appears in a classroom and it seems empty, but Kenpachi knows otherwise, as he feels like he's being watched. A desk makes a sound and he walks up to it, about to open it but a voice stops him.

"Stop right there!" Yuzu says stepping out from behind the teacher's table with a katana and a fierce look in her eye that the former Soul Reaper likes "Or you die where you stand."

"Oh, really?" Kenpachi comes over to the shaking girl and whispers in her ear "Hand that sword to your sister and stop making yourself look stupid with that funny stance of yours. Yuzu Kurosaki."

She tosses the sword to Karin as she kicks Kenpachi in the back of his head, he growls as he sends Karin flying with just his reietsu and throws Yuzu after her before disappearing though his voice still echoes through the room and he laughs maniacally "Be ready. For the next time we meet, you both die!"

**Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and Uryu are taken to Ryuken Ishida's Clinic as they try to figure out to next to do as Ichigo, Chad, Renji and Captain Hitsugaya go to Urahara's Shop as they plan to get back into the Seireitei to inform the Soul Society of this predicament and they had called a meeting of all the remaining Squad Captains and Lieutenants with Ichigo. Ichigo also noticed that Yachiru, who was among the last to arrive wasn't her usual happy, fun loving self.**

Yachiru Kusajishi was quiet and frowning, which was starting to bother everyone including herself, but she knows Kenny was behind this by the fear in Ichigo's eyes.

"Well?" Byakuya speaks up; angered by Kenpachi nearly killing Rukia "Are we ready to get this started?" The other captains and Lieutenants stop complaining to themselves and turn their attention to Ichigo.

"Well, Kurosaki? Who was responsible for this?" asks Sajin Komomura as he runs out of patience as well and Ichigo sighs with his eyes closed "It WAS Kenpachi who attacked Renji, Rukia and Hitsugaya. He said all soul reapers were considered his enemy now. He's also somehow learned Bankai too."

All the captains had a surprised and fearful look on their faces until Shunsui who seems to be nervous woke up, having listened to everything while asleep "What? B-bankai?" Shunsui stuttered half awake "How in blue blazes did Zaraki attain Bankai, I though he couldn't communicate with his Zanpakutō in the first place?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" a voice from outside the room groans startling all present as Tatsuki Arikawa, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado as well as Karin and Yuzu came in with they're very angry father supported by Chad and Tatsuki.

"Dad?" Ichigo gasps at a very annoyed Isshin who glared at him "I assure you, son. I'm not dead and I was hearing everything you and Rukia were saying about my fight with Kenpachi." He was cut off by Ichigo who glares at his company "Hold up a sec! What's Tatsuki and my sisters doing here! Get away from him, Yuzu, he bites!" he growls at his sister as she cuddles on Captain Komomura, who looks at her oddly and sighs before glaring at Ichigo.

"Oh, I'll bite something, boy" Komomura growls at Ichigo "but I assure you it will have orange hair and is the sole wielder of Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo scowls and turns away only to find Rukia awake with her funny drawings "Shouldn't you be in bed, Rukia and what in the name of the Soul Society is that?!" He points at Rukia's funny drawing of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō "It's that Kenpachi guy's sword, moron...I think" Tatsuki growls at him as everyone else looks at it very confused.

"Thank you, Tatsuki." Rukia says before continuing "I saw his sword real good-" she said before being interrupted again by Ichigo who asks "And how would you know that?" and she tried to attack him "because he tried and almost succeeded to kill me with it, you idiot! Anyway, he seemed to have a closer bond with his zanpakutō raising his already insane spiritual pressure to even more ridiculous levels."

**Kenpachi was elsewhere, keeping watch of specific humans, Ichigo's school friends as they roamed carelessly around Karakura on a Friday evening.**

Kenpachi pulls out his Zanpakutō, inspecting his hungry blade before disappearing and reappearing at Urahara's shop and knocked on the door, his spiritual pressure completely surpressed as the owner, Kisuke Urahara opens the door and to his shock Kenpachi stood waiting with his sword drawn.

"Seems you're famous now, Kenpachi" Kisuke says as he steps out to face the visitor "What do I owe the untimely visit?"

Kenpachi reveals his Zanpakutō and smirks "Oh, I think you know." He attacks with a blast of his highly powerful reishi, but Kisuke is gone and only his hat remains.

"Hey, I liked that hat, you know" Kisuke said as he appears behind Zaraki who looks back at him with a wild smile "Nice." As Urahara laughs "Nice, indeed. You're not the only one who's been training. Benehime, BANKAI!" a burst of energy sends Kenpachi back in shock. He then attacks "Scream Suzaku Benehime!"

Kenpachi laughs as he is engulfed in Suzaku Benehime's purple blaze, but is unharmed "My turn" he smiles widely pulling out his Zanpakutō as Urahara's eyes widen "BANKAI!" he says slowly.

**The sounds of Kenpachi laughing and Urahara screaming in agony can be heard as Jinta and Ururu hide and look on. Meanwhile, at Ryuken's Clinic, Uryu awakens at the very same time.**

"No!" Uryu screams as his father comes to his side, worried "Uryu? Are you alright?" Uryu calms himself down, slightly, and adjusts his glasses "Urahara...his spiritual pressure just disappeared but I briefly sensed another monstrous spiritual power near his." Ryuken's eyes widen in suppressed rage "The Soul Reaper who attacked you." He says as a fully healed Uryu leaves his bed and corrects him "_Former_ Soul Reaper, actually. He did a number on me and I plan on returning the favor."

**Uryu and Ryuken appeared at Urahara's shop to find Ururu crying and Jinta trying to console her. Tessai had just arrived with groceries but all they could find of Kisuke was his hat. While at the Soul Society...**

"Captain..." a badly beaten Soul Reaper crawls up to Captains Ukitake and Komomura "I have...delivered the message." He was about to pass out when, to the captains' surprise, his shadow took the form of Zaraki Kenpachi who stared at them and said "Send the Substitute Soul Reaper to me or Urahara dies...you can send as many other Soul Reapers as you like too, such as Hitsugaya and Abarai. Don't keep me waiting." It chuckles then disappears as Komomura looks for Ichigo and Ukitake warns the other captains.

"Hey, Substitute Soul Reaper" he finds Ichigo who wasn't expecting him and replies "Oh, Captain Komomura. You were looking for me?" Komomura slaps him in the head and glares at him "Kenpachi's got one of your friends from the world of the living and where the hell have you been?!"

Ichigo jumps to his feet "What?! Who?" as Sajin replies gravely "Kisuke Urahara and he warns you to come alone or with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Abarai, who are both still unconscious at the moment, so I will accompany you to Karakura."

"W-why?" Ichigo stutters backing away as Komomura growled "No one does that to my men and doesn't pay the price for it. You know better than to hide from me, girls. Come on out." Konomura turns to the door behind Ichigo revealing Tatsuki, Orihime, Yuzu, Chad and Karin.

"You need us, I could use a sword. Tell him, Orihime." Says Karin as she turns to Orihime. "Well, it's better if you stay here and watch your father, Karin. I'll cook you something nice when we get back, I promise." Says Orihime as she takes off after Ichigo. Chad then follows "I'm coming too"

Tatsuki looks like she's about to be sick at the idea of Orihime cooking for the Soul Reapers "I think I'd prefer getting killed in a fight than eating Orihime's cooking again" she says and everyone nods in agreement.

"I think Kenpachi should try her interpretation of food" Isshin smirks wickedly "He'll be out faster than Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho!" Everyone laughs and goes back inside.

**Karakura Town. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Captain Komomura arrive to the world of the living, near the school where they first encountered Kenpachi as the Captain picks up the slight scent of Urahara.**

"He was here." Komomura says with no emotion as Ichigo, Chad and Orihime nod and Chad asks "But where is he now?"

Suddenly, Ichigo is almost knocked off his feet by spiritual pressure that seemed both very close and very far away and growls "Hat and Clogs must be this way."

**Elsewhere in an abandoned sake factory, Urahara was tied to a chair in an empty room without his Zanpakutō, while Kenpachi is napping on the floor outside the door but suddenly wakes up sensing four reietsu signatures heading in his direction and smiles widely and walks into the room and pulls the tied up Urahara from the chair.**

"Let me go, Kenpachi." Urahara glares at Kenpachi "You've gained Ichigo's attention; you have no further need for me since I'm no longer a Soul Reaper myself." But Kenpachi picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder "Yeah, I don't think so." He then disappears in thin air.

The others follow Ichigo to the abandoned factory as Chad asks "Ichigo, you sure this is where Urahara is?" Ichigo nods in reply "I'm sure. He's gonna pay-" he said but was cut off by a voice.

"Pay for what, Soul Reaper?!" Kenpachi's voice yelled but he, himself was nowhere to be seen as Ichigo growls "Show yourself, you monster and I'll show you myself!"

Kenpachi appears on the roof and puts Urahara down "Over here, Ichi." He grins as Ichigo growls "Leave Urahara out of this, he had nothing to do with this and your fight is with me."

Kenpachi huffs lazily "I don't think so" he looks at Urahara coldly before turning to Ichigo "I remember well that the old man sent out one of his last orders to have anyone sign a petition as to what to do with me when I was imprisoned in the Sereitei and you, Urahara, along with the school friends of Ichigo, under false pretenses, were the first to sign for me to be beheaded!"

"What?" Ichigo was shocked as he sees Keigo and Mizuiro from his school tied up and unconscious hanging from the ceiling by rope behind Kenpachi "Let them go now!" he growls "They can't even see ghosts and they did nothing to you!"

"Make me" Zaraki smiles "It'll be fun killing humans for a change."

"Bankai!" Ichigo yells as he and Kenpachi charge at each other as Chad and the others look on.

"_**This is not going to be easy, even for you, Ichigo. But you must fight this fight and win!" **_Orihime thinks as she and the others attempt to free their friends but Kenpachi attacks them on to be stopped by a voice that scared the hell out of everyone.

"No wonder you're not a soul reaper anymore..., Zaraki Kenpachi" Tensa Zangetsu appears and stop the attack with his bare hands, not surprising him as his second attack gives him a mark on the right side of his body to match his own as Zaraki cornered him "I won't let a piece of trash like you get in my way" he smiles wickedly and attacks again only to be intercepted by Ichigo before the two make distance between themselves.

"Hollow Bankai, Grand Golden Lion" Kenpachi chuckled as the area shook violently and he was consumed by his own reietsu, forming the shape of a lion's head behind and around him. "Let's finish this, Ichigo" Kenpachi frown in both his voice and a hollow's voice and Tensa Zangetsu as well as Urahara began suffering from terrible headaches and delusions. His new form was just like Ichigo's Hollow form but with a golden mask, gold bracelets similar to the hilt of his Zanpakutō, gold eyes and no tail.

**A/N - The two clash, one wanting to kill the other, but is this a fight that even Ichigo can't win? First Bleach fic, no flames and R&amp;R please. That isn't Kenpachi's real Bankai, though he does have one, this is his Inner Hollow form, like Hichigo/Hollow Ichigo.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenpachi – The Rogue Former Shinigami.**

**Chapter 2**

**Uuryu senses the reietsu of Kenpachi's Hollow form which forces the Quinces to their knees for a time as they now head for that location, meanwhile Ichigo struggles once more, both to fight Kenpachi and keep up with his speed while keeping his own Inner Hollow in check as it tries to claw its way out of the back of his mind.**

"_**Come on, King!" **_Hollow Ichigo yells in Ichigo's mind _**"Let me fight him or we'll BOTH die!" **_as Ichigo narrowly dodges Kenpachi but doesn't retaliate, since his blade can't cut him.

"_**Fine then" **_Ichigo growls mentally as Kenpachi swoops in on him to deliver a bone-crushing punch, but Ichigo screams out as he is shielded by black reishi and his Hollow mask appears making his hair grow long and wild, also driving him berserk.

Ichigo dodges to the right with a growl then gets closer to Kenpachi, matching his great speed "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled as he swung his sword, hitting Kenpachi's chest only to get stomped away in the chest as he fell on his back and Zaraki returned to his human form and stumbled back.

Ichigo recovers and is angry as Kenpachi only laughs, although he's pretty pissed too forcing everyone but the two to leave the factory unharmed as the factory collapses.

They find Uryu outside with his jaw on the floor, he looks at Chad still shocked beyond words as he says "One word: Ichigo. Is he alright?" he looks at Urahara who looks unconscious as he shot back "I'm fine, I think. Now will you shut up and find my hat and how're Ururu and Jinta?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Urahara, they're fine and have moved to my father's clinic." Uryu informs him as he senses Ichigo's power rising higher and higher as he turns to the others "They're still alive"

Chad nods "I feel it too" then Uryu gets a crazy idea as he turns to Orihime "Hey, uh Orihime, doesn't Kenpachi looks a little hungry to you?"

Everyone sweatdrops as a wicked grin appears on Uryu's face and Orihime replies "Ooh, I have the perfect recipe for his big appetite. I can share some with you too if you'd like Captain Komomura and Tensa Zangetsu."

"_**I think I'd rather fight Kenpachi again" **_Tensa Zangetsu thought without a reply as he jumps into the rubble to help Ichigo and Komomura delightfully declined and Urahara said "Not in this lifetime, Inoue. Though it would be great to see what he thought of your, uh... {Gulps} cooking."

**Ichigo, as well as Kenpachi emerge from the rubble, when Captains Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki and Retsu Unohana appear with Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika. By this time, Orihime was finished...cooking whatever the hell it was that left everyone, Kenpachi included, confused.**

"Uh" Toshiro tilted his head to figure out what he was looking at.

Unohana and Rangiku blocked their faces.

Byakuya sighed and shook his head as Ikkaku growled "Who's idea was it to let her cook again?!"

Yumichika, Ichigo and Zaraki looked like they wanted to barf as Kenpachi growled "I. Am. NOT eating that!" As Ikkaku and Uryu looked at him with demented grins.

Ichigo's jaw was on the ground.

**A/N – What on girth did Orihime Inoue cook for Kenpachi, thanks to Uryu's quick thinking? Not sure but whatever it is, it's probably not safe for human, hollows or animals AT ALL.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kenpachi – The Rogue Former Shinigami.**

**Chapter 3**

**Orihime prepared something with cucumbers, ice cream and bacon... where she got these things from, nobody knows and nobody was going to eat it either, but she didn't need to know that.**

Urahara got to his feet immediately "I am not eating anything she cooks EVER again." Ichigo smirks as he says "But it's...er, delicious, I think. Maybe..." but Kisuke cut in "No, Ichigo. I almost died last time and if I'm dying, it sure won't be from that! I'd like to see Kenpachi try though, if memory serves, he's _never _tried her interpretation of food. Hitsugaya?"

"That's _Captain_ Hitsugaya" the Squad Captain glares at him "but I do agree, even when he was in the Soul Society, I've never seen him eat her food once."

Kenpachi puts his sword to Hitsugaya's throat as the Ice Shinigami glares at him "And that won't happen soon, after you're all dead!" Renji and Captain Komomura appear behind him then go Bankai.

"Couldn't agree more" Renji Abarai growls "BANKAI! Sōō Zabimaru!" He summons his Bankai, ready to fight.

"Die, traitor..." Komomura growls "BANKAI! Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" as Myō'ō's body appears at his side.

"Big mistake" Kenpachi growls with a psychotic grin before launching himself at the two and clashes with Renji, while Komomura's Bankai grabs him and pins him to the ground.

"Hold him down nice and still, Captain" Ikkaku snarls with a frown as the Captain nods.

Ikkaku smiles as he comes over with Inoue's cooking "Say 'aah', hehehe." He chuckles but Kenpachi dissipates into a shadow and escapes "Not today, Madarame. I'll be back for Rukia and your father soon, Ichigo!"

Ichigo growled "Don't think you're getting away that easily!" they all go after him as he fled.

Kenpachi didn't know it yet but he was heading directly into a trap set by Byakuya Kuchiki, Soi Fon and her Task Force, Yoruichi and Mayuri Kurosutchi waited for their turns to fight him and even unbeknownst to them Rukia lies in wait, her spiritual pressure concealed.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as the felt Zaraki coming closer "He's coming"

Mayuri looks at Yoruichi with a frown "Is Soi Fon ready?" as she replies with a nod "Yeah, but we should hide for now, so we won't be killed."

The three nod and hide as Mayuri whispers "_You_ won't be killed, you fool.He'll be my specimen when this is through, so Soi Fon better not kill him or she'll answer to me." When suddenly, Rukia dashes past them as Byakuya looks at her "Stop right there, Rukia"

"That stupid girl will blow our cover" Mayuri growls as Rukia growls back "On the contrary, Captain. I'll kill him before that happens!"

Mayuri groans "Was she dropped on the head too hard or something? He nearly killed her the last time they met, if I'm correct so what makes her think she's any match of him now?"

Rukia was beginning to shake all of a sudden as Zaraki smirked "So, you're feeling the effects now, huh?" Rukia was too busy clutching her chest and coughing to answer only with a glare "Why?" She stumbled to her feet but fell back down "W-what did you do to me?"

"It's a power of my Bankai" Kenpachi took a step back and looked back as Ichigo's group caught up "You'll become Hollow soon and there's _no_ stopping it."

Rukia's palm from her still human left side of her body struck the ground as she trembled, this time with rage _Hado #000 Dimensional Rift Prism Prison. _A square based pyramid of light in various colors began to form around the two.

Kenpachi was thrown off guard but before it closed Ichigo summoned his Hallow mask and enters it before throwing Rukia out as it sealed itself as she yelped "What the matter with you, Ichigo?!" but she was out before she even knew it as Chad entered too and Ichigo looked at her "You're no match for him in your condition, stay out of this" he warned calmly her in his hollowfied voice.

Kenpachi is annoyed "Only the old man knows that spell, she couldn't have known unless he'd shown it to her himself" He draws his sword and looks at the Fullbringer and Substitute Soul Reaper before him "I want out of here and there's no way out until the one who cast the spell, Rukia, nullifies it."

Chad punches at the wall but nothing "There has to be a way out of here" Kenpachi growls "There _isn't_, or maybe there is if we duel but be warned there's no way to tell what happens to the losers" He draws his sword as Ichigo draws Zangetsu and Chad summons Brazo Derecha de Gigante on his right arm and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo on his left.

He looks at Ichigo then turns to Kenpachi "I don't want to fight you if I don't have to, Kenpachi." Kenpachi charges at them and replies "That'll make things easy when I kill you, as for you, Kurosaki, you've gotten in my way one too many times now!"

**Kenpachi goes in for the attack against Ichigo and Chad as the three are trapped within the Hado spell Rukia casted, while outside Rukia, like the others, is baffled at the three combined powers she's barely sensing within the barrier even though they can't be seen or heard.**

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya scolds her as he pulls her to her feet but she couldn't bear to look him in the eye as she replied "I had to stop him-"

Kurotsuchi cuts her off "Stupid. There is no way _you _could learn and master a technique like that in so little time, the Head Captain taught it to you, didn't he?" she nodded in response but hadn't noticed Orihime was gone until now and ignored the Captain's question as she asked "Where's Orihime?"

Uryu replied "I don't know, but she said something about the Visoreds"

**Orihime had left the scene and made her way to the hideout of the Visored as it was protected by a shield made by Hachi.**

"Hachi, open up, please." Orihime places her hand on the shield only to get no response as Kensei walks out "Where's Ichigo?"

He startled her for a moment as she answers "Kenpachi's back for revenge against the Soul Society and Ichigo...I can't watch him die." He steps out as the shield drops and consoles her, which was weird for both of them as he had a look of pure terror on his face "That monster's still alive...?"

**He takes her inside as personally he does not want to fight the former Squad 11 Captain again after the last to he was ever seen alive.**

_Flashback Start..._

_Zaraki Kenpachi has escaped imprisonment in the Soul Society and was confronted by the Visoreds and Isshin Kurosaki as the Soul Society was on their way to intercept them._

_Zaraki steps out of the Senkaimon, escaping but he knew he'd alerted the Soul Society in doing so, before him was Ichigo's father, Isshin along with the Visored, some of which were already summoning their Hollofication powers._

_Zaraki draws his sword with a frown "Outta my way" He said but they stayed there as Lisa and Hiyori were the first to attack him as he stepped forward and threw them both aside with ease which pissed Hiyori off, but as she got up to retaliate, Kenpachi was on her again with relentless attacks as she growled "How is he so powerful with just one hand?"_

_She made the mistake of looking into his eye as he grinned madly and prepared to kill her as she blocked his sword but his strength pushed it down on her neck._

"_Hiyori" Love charged to save her but as Kenpachi flash stepped and was back to back with him as his already tremendous speed seemed to have doubled, maybe tripled since the last time he saw the light of day as he elbowed Love in the face, knocking him unconscious and swung his sword at Shinji who was shielded by a power similar to Orihime's Shun Shun Rika from Hachi but he cuts through it like butter._

_He stabs Hachi in the back and would've killed him if Lisa Yadōmaru, __Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi__ and Mashiro Kuna hadn't attacked him all at once._

_He blocked Lisa's attack with his __zanpakutō and Mashiro's skull splitting kick with his bare hand but he took Rōjūrō's attack head on. Shinji and Kensei were the first to have donned their Hollow masks and attack head on as the latter attack with Tachikaze's and Sakanade's shikai forms respectively._

_Kenpachi, unimpressed with both former Captains brutally beats both as Shinji smirked weakly "You could've held back." That caused all the still conscious Visored members to glare at him as Kensei growled "Does it look like he fuckin' held back, moron?"_

_Kenpachi glared at them over his shoulder as his eyes glowed yellow "You're alive, be content with that since my fight isn't with you in the first place." He looked at Isshin as he prepared to fight as the two flash stepped and seemingly fought evenly._

"_You'll regret getting in my way" Kenpachi growled as he began sounding like a Hollow a bit, to even his own surprise. "That's what you think!" Isshin smirked valiantly as he came in with a cross slash. Kenpachi dodges barely, but Isshin still managed to cut his eyepatch off...something he would soon come to regret._

_Kenpachi's reietsu skyrocketed in a golden aura and a spiritual pressure that could be felt from all the way in Hueco Mundo and only then did he grip his zanpakutō with both hands and attacked knocking his opponent through the air like a rocket. He wasn't finished though as he flash stepped forward without even moving and punished Isshin severely until he was on the brink of death._

_He fell into a coma in the Captain's arms before he could fight more. He didn't care anymore, so he threw him aside to the Visored and gave Kensei one final dark glance before flash stepping away._

_A while later, Ichigo, Rukia and the Soul Society appeared and Kensei was still staring at where Zaraki was. He felt broken and decided to refrain from using his zanpakutō until he became much stronger and could beat – no - kill Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichigo looked at them and his father with pure rage "Who did this, Kensei?"_

"_Kenpachi" Kensei shuddered with anger himself as he got to his feet but Yamamoto stopped him as he was arguably pissed himself "This is now unacceptable. All available Soul Reapers, Captains and Lieutenants, find and kill Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of Squad 11 on sight!"_

_Flashback end._

Kensei smiled evilly at Orihime as the others frowned or grimaced "Well, was it _him_?" Orihime nodded "We have him trapped, I'll take you to him" but Shinji stopped her "Wait, who's powerful enough to trap him."

"Rukia did...somehow and he's like you now, too." She giggled

Kensei twitched with annoyance "You could've told us that sooner, y'know?" He got up to leave "Let's go." Hiyori stops and glares at her "Agreed, he was hard enough to beat without Hollow powers. Heck I thought Yamamoto killed him already."

"_No, but now I've learned that I've been too lenient with traitors" _Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto appears before them and turns his back "Shall we?"

**The Visoreds in their Hollow forms, Yamamoto and Orihime arrive at break neck speed to see a large black pyramid and be greeted by Uryu.**

"It's about time you got here" Uryu said as Yamamoto growled at him "Where is Zaraki, Quincy?" He points at the pyramid and replied "In there, fighting Ichigo and Chad. Rukia did this after Kenpachi tried to turn her into a Hollow!"

Rukia on the other hand was struggling to control this new Hollow power, though little by little she was beginning to lose her mind as she transformed completely into a hollowfied version of Sode No Shiraiyuki with a snowflake shaped mask as she attempts to freeze Kensei as he tries to enter the pyramid to no avail. He evades narrowly "I think I've found her, guys"

"Restrain her" Yamamoto ordered as Kensei hollowfied completely "my pleasure" as he pins her and rips off the hollow mask before she almost makes a Kensei popsicle out of him and loses consciousness.

**Inside the Hado pyramid technique Rukia used, Kenpachi, Chad and Ichigo have been trapped inside. What is this list he spoke of and why has he tried to kill Rukia, Ichigo and his family, Yamamoto and the Visoreds?**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kenpachi – The Rogue Former Shinigami.**

**Chapter 4**

Rukia groaned weakly as she got to her feet "I-Ichigo" as she made her way closer to the pyramid structure.

"What do you think you're doing, Kuchiki?" Shinji got in her was as she shoved him out of her way and gave a deadly stare "stay out of my way, Shinji"

Within the pyramid however, Ichigo and Chad were losing...

Chad used El Directo straight at Kenpachi's stomach knocking him back in to the wall of the pyramid, making an echo sound as it rippled.

Zaraki smiled, reappearing with his hollow mask on the side of his head "Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?"

He dashed forward, slashing Chad across the chest deeply before making a beeline for Ichigo who saw him stagger "Chad, no!"

"I'm fine, Ichigo" was Chad's reply as Zaraki swung at Ichigo "Don't take your eyes off me" as gold reietsu clashed with black knocking both in opposite directions as the inside of the pyramid seems to crack.

* * *

Outside, Rukia was finishing her anti-Hado #000 spell and placed her palms against the pyramid, shattering it like glass, Chad and Ichigo and Zaraki Kenpachi on the other.

"Chad, Ichigo" Rukia looks at the with a lack of emotion as Ichigo came up to her "Rukia" but she walked away from him, stopping at Zaraki's side as he smirked "Goodbye...Ichigo Kurosaki"

Her hollow mask appearing as Zaraki's crumbled leaving remnants.

Ichigo was still shocked "Rukia?" He repeated wide eyed as various Garganta opened everywhere, Ichigo dashed for her but with a swing of her sword, ice shards flew everywhere knocking him back as the two stepped through.

Out of the other portals, Hollows long believed to be dead came to join the party "Ichigo" said a cold voice that could only belong to Jin Kariya as his Bounts followed.

Another brought Shuren, Gungō, Garogai, Taikon, Murakumo and a maniacal version of Kokutō as the Soul Reapers appear and Renji scowled "The Sinners"

Another garganta appeared revealing the also revived Homura and Shizuku as they gave maniacal grins.

Suddenly, Senna reappears and hugs a scowling Hitsugaya "Such a cutie" but the Ice Shinigami pushed her off with the stern reply "Don't make me hurt you" he scowled as Rangiku giggled "How cute"

**Ichigo made a move for the only open portal now followed by Renji, Byakuya as well as the Visoreds.**

Ichigo looked at Renji who gave a thumbs up "We've got your back, Ichigo" as Senna came as well

"You're coming as well?" was Byakuya's question to her as she replied "of course, I'd be nothing but a memory if not for Rukia and little Strawberry here" she pointed at Ichigo who scowled as they reached their destination, the Palace of the Soul King.

"What do we do now?" Senna asks as Byakuya looked around "we wait"

So said, so done...they waited until Ichigo was almost startled by someone "Ichi...?" Yachiru Kusajishi stepped into view as Renji looked at Byakuya "It's..." Byakuya finished for him "Lieutenant Kusajishi"

"Please...stop Kenny, but don't hurt him" she squeezed Ichigo's hand slightly as he didn't know how to reply besides a nod causing Renji to look at him "How exactly do you intend to do that when he also somehow has Rukia?"

"I have no idea, Renji!" Ichigo scowled as Senna came by but stopped at a dreadful feeling they all felt except Yachiru "I-is that what I think it is?" She pulled out Mirokumaru as the others followed suit with their zanpakuto "It can't be" as she realized that inhuman spiritual pressure.

Byakuya deduced that it wasn't Kenpachi but very powerful.

"So, we meet again, Senna" said a voice from within the Garganta that opened up and a group stepped out with Zaraki and Rukia, it was the Dark Ones...the group that was always after Senna for her power as the leader, Ganryū walked out with his fellow Dark Ones.

"The Shinenju" Ganryū smirks at an angry Senna "You will come with me now"

"Like hell she will!" Ichigo got between them.

* * *

**Kenpachi turned to run off in the opposite direction but was confronted by his adopted daughter and former Lieutenant, Yachiru.**

"Yachiru" Zaraki said with no emotion "What're you doing here?"

"I had to see you for myself...please, stop this, Ken-chan" she was emotionally distraught and Kenpachi saw it as his smile faded "Yachiru..." He said in a Hollow-like voice as his reietsu made the whole place shake "I'd get out of my way if I were you."

But Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder, like she used to when he was still a Captain of the Gotei 13...that brought back painful memories of how they met...

_Flashback start_

Kenpachi was sitting under a tree, covered in old and new scars with his sheathed Zanpakutō having fallen asleep for a moment when a child with with pink hair crawled into his arms "do you have a name, mister?"

He looked at her and shook his head "No" as she seemed sad "neither do I"

Eventually, he adopted the name Zaraki from the district he was born in and gave her the name Yachiru, from someone who'd once defeated him and Kusajishi, from the district she was born in "from now on, all we have is each other" he said to the girl who only giggled.

_Flashback end_

Kenpachi was being driven mad by the memories he thought he had long cast aside, swinging at Yachiru as she leaped from his shoulder "from now on, all we have is each other..." Yachiru repeated the words he told her all those years ago when they'd first met "Let me help you, please..." She pleaded.

But Zaraki was now berzerk as he snarled "I don't need your help!" He charged at Yachiru swatting at her and missing or being deflected.

Rukia and Zaraki eventually make it to a door that they could not open with a small diamond shaped lock within another large circle shaped lock, denying anyone access.

"No..." Zaraki says as the man realized that coming here was pointless without a key of some sort "no...no, no!" he went on growing angrier by the second as his eyes became dark voids.

Zaraki disappeared in another flash, taking down both Rukia and Yachiru with one blow each.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo called out "Rukia...no" and gasped as Zaraki appeared with his sword plunged right through Ichigo's chest and he fell.

"I can handle them on my own, go" Senna said to Byakuya who argued "you're being overconfident..."

Senna swings her sword at him "Shut up, shut up, shut up and GO!" causing the captain to glare at her in poorly suppressed anger before going to Ichigo and activating his Bankai "Bankai...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Senbonzakura dissolves into petal blades as it phased through the ground and large blades came up, becoming petal blades and attacking Kenpachi.

Ichigo, who is still alive watches it all happen as he feels himself fading away.

Suddenly, Byakuya visibly tensed at the thick reietsu in the air and knew his Bankai's attack was futile "No..." he trembled inwardly with his composure almost cracked on the outside.

* * *

**A drop of water drips into an invisible pool as the world goes black...Ichigo and Zaraki, without his eye patch, were on opposite sides of and facing away from each other, looking up into the unknown darkness above.**

_"Is this it?"_ The voices of both Zaraki and Ichigo said as the images of their full hollow forms blinked over their bodies for a moment _"Is this how I die?"_

Suddenly, a demonically enraged expression came over both of them _"No"_ they said again in unison_ "I won't allow myself to die..."_

_"...to the perfect opponent"_ Zaraki said as his body warmed by a golden glow

_"...to him!"_ Ichigo said as his body warmed by a light blue glow

**They both turned to each other in their respective battle stances as they thought of the ones they were fighting for**

_"For you...Yachiru"_ Zaraki said bitterly, he felt Ichigo was to blame for Yachiru being here in the first place.

_"Rukia, Renji, Senna, Orihime, Chad, Dad, Yuzu, Karin"_ Ichigo said, hoping he'd live through this as he smiled sadly_ "even you...Zaraki...I can only imagine what Yamamoto had put you through"_

* * *

They yelled as both their spiritual pressures poured out at full capacity, Zaraki completely deflecting the attack of Byakuya's Bankai, blowing away everyone but Ichigo as he got to his feet.

_'The time has finally come'_ Grand Golden Lion, Zaraki's Hollow said through Zaraki as Zaraki's voice combined with his after a while _'for you to die, little Substitute Soul Reaper'_

Both Ichigo and Zaraki were in their Vasto Lorde forms as they roared, but something was distinctly different about both. Ichigo had still kept a uniform similar to his Bankai and Fullbringer to some degree while Zaraki looked more lion-like than anything for a Hollow and he seemed to want to take his golden bracelets off to no avail.

Then he saw Yachiru across from him...a tear trickling down the face of the bony mask as he shook "Y-Yachiru?"

He was beginning to remember what kept him alive and mostly sane when Yamamoto-soutaicho imprisoned him for so many years with no link to the outside world, not being able to embrace the fact that he'd never see her smiling face again.

Ichigo and Kenpachi charge at each other, tears in Zaraki's eyes as they dart around the sky bashing into each other "Aaargh!" Zaraki yelled as he and Ichigo knock each other to the ground, Zaraki landing on his feet, screeching to a halt

Kenpachi was emotionless as he readied himself to attack again but Rukia got in his way earning a glare "What. Are. You. Doing?" He snarled slowly.

Suddenly, she puts up one of her crappy drawings, detailing the fight "well I've been doing a drawing of this fight...and Strawberry, over there" Rukia stared at the crumpled form of Vasto Lorde Ichigo as he gave her a pissed glare at the nickname.

"Your point...get to it now" Kenpachi warned as Rukia did just that "He's holding back and still wiping the floor with your ass!" She barked in the annoyed Hollow's face.

Ichigo struggled to his feet as his Hollow mask and body seemed to remain intact "Who you calling...a strawberry...tiny little Rukia?" He said catching his breath.

"Hey, midget" Ichigo snarled when he didn't seem to get her attention "I'm talking to ya!"

Rukia looked at him with her icy sky blue on black eyes behind her snowflake Hollow Mask as she pulled out her zanpakutō, Sode No Shirayuki.

"How many times do I have to tell you to lay off my height, 'berry?!" She said in a pissed tone using Flash Step to get close to Ichigo and slam him with a downward kick to the head, shattering the mask and Hollow body.

Ichigo grimaced as he heard his Inner Hollow having a time at his expense_ 'Whatever you did to the short one you deserve, King, she's gonna kick yet ass!'_

Suddenly, he could hear Zangetsu throttling and slapping the arrogant Hollow to the face_ 'Thanks, old man'_ Ichigo smirked inwardly before grimacing at the fact that Rukia just might kill him for insulting her height this time.

Kenpachi would have sat and watched this but Byakuya reappeared "you owe me a rematch, Zaraki, remember?"

Zaraki remained silent glaring at the Royal of the Kuchiki Family "see what I never liked about Soul Reapers?" He closed his eyes

"What's that?" Kuchiki replied as Zaraki's eyes snap open "they never know when to stay dead!"

He lunged at Byakuya who fought back with the remark "whoever said your attack killed me, you insufferable brute, and here I thought you never underestimate an opponent."

* * *

**Back on the other side with the others, Renji takes on Murakumo as Chad and Uryu take on Taikon and Garogai respectively...**

Chad falters for a moment, his injury from Kenpachi still not fully healed as he still was able to dodge an attack from Garogai barely.

"Chad, you okay?" Uryu came to his side, holding off the two sinners as he nods "I think so...I just can't get Rukia off my mind"

He then proceeded to shatter Garogai's chest with a last ditch La Muerte, causing Taikon to visibly flinch at Chad "W-what are you?!"

"No one special" was Chad's reply as he left Uryu to deal with him.

Chad was then attacked by Kokuto as Captain Komomura shielded him with his shikai "How about you take on someone you're own size..." he quickly activates his Bankai "...Sinner" as he nearly obliterates him with one swing.

* * *

**Renji and Orihime take on Homura and Shizuku together as they worried about Ichigo and Rukia as well, like Chad.**

Orihime shields him from an oncoming attack as he goes into his Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru, causing Kokuto to reply to Orihime "You've grown stronger since we've last met, I see, Inoue"

Orihime replies by going on the offence with her offensive abilities "Repel" before noticing Chad pass out "Chad..."

"Help him" the cool voice of Shunsui Kyoraku came from above as he deflects attacks Jin Kariya "I'll defend you...what a surprise to see you here" he chuckled before looking at Jushiro Ukitake at his side "Only a matter of time before we see the likes of Aizen again, eh, Ukitake?"

"Don't curse our fortune just yet, Shunsui" Ukitake smiles "It is the Hogyoku Zaraki's after, after all"

"Why would he want the Hogyoku, anyway when Ichigo had destroyed it?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked from the sky as he goes from Shikai to Bankai "Rain over the Frosted Heavens, Daiguren Hyorinmaru" unleashing the ice dragon on an incoming Kokuto "That must mean we'll be dealing with the Arrancars soon enough"

* * *

**With his friends taking on old foes and Ichigo taking on Rukia, can he stop Zaraki from exacting his vengeance on Yachiru, all while preventing him from getting his hands on the fragmented Hogyoku in time to save Rukia return to his friends' aid?**

**A/N - That it for the new chapter, hope you like it...more Kenny and Yachiru moments to come...read and review please!**


End file.
